The New Ranger
by ThePurpleDiamond
Summary: A few years ago Kay was in a terrible accident, now Kay finds out she is the white ranger. While becoming the new ranger. Her amnesia is slowly going away and she is slowly starting to remember her past. And realizes she used to be friends with a couple rangers as a kid, and now she just might be falling for one!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Kay's description:long, straight, chocolate brown hair, with the perfect shade of ocean blue eyes, fair skin tone, with a tomboy look

summary: Kay is new to town and is a new ranger she is the white ranger while becoming the new ranger her amnesia is slowly going away and she is slowly starting to remember her past and realizes she use to be friends with a couple rangers as a kid and she just might be falling for one.

disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI I only own Kay!

Kay is 17 jayden is 17 kevin is 19 mia is 17 mike is 17 emily is 16 antonio is 17

Kay's POV

Im finally done with my phisical therapy at the hospital i can do anything now,right now all I want to do is stay right here under this tree eat my green apple. While reading book 3 of the lying games seires, but no an arrow comes and hits the tree I open the letter the arrow contains some type of letter,it only says to come to the address it mentions and ever thing you need to know will be revealed.

I get to the address and walk to the door and some man answers

" im mentor Ji come on in" Ji said

I walked on in

"hi im Kay, i got this letter saying to come here and im not sure if-" i then got cought cut off

" i have been waiting for you for a while now Kay,a while backI knew your mother, and its time for you to except your destiny Kay" Ji said I cant believe he knew mom

"you knew my mom" i said **ok** **kind** **of** **a** **shocker**

"and what do you mean by 'exepting my destiny'?" i ask questionably** this is so confusing "**Kay, your ancestors along with your mother Calissawere the white samurai rangers and now its time for you to pass on that tradition of becoming the White Samurai Ranger". Mentor Ji said to me while handing me what seems to be some kind of morpher of some sorts. " This is your samuraizer, you use to morph and already has some symbols programmed in there" mentor Ji tells me.

Mentor Ji showed me how to use the samuriazer"this is incredible, are you sure you have the right person?"i ask questionable."positive, the others will be back shortly why don't you take that book to learn and practice some symbols" mentor Ji said, i can't believe that all this time i had my folding zord i thought snow owal zord was a toy it certainly isn't a toy. after about 45 minutes the others got back.

Jayden's P.O.V

"Rangers i have someone you should meet"mentor Ji said to us "this is Kay, she is the White Ranger" Ji said _**a new ranger, i read about this in the archives but why come now, why didn't she when the fights began, ok i am confused.**_ "why now" kevin said with a stern look.

"Exuse me" Kay said confused "why did you come now, why didn't you come when we when the rest of us were called into action" kevin said with a stern look "kevin! don't be so rude" emily said in an apologetic tone "its fine really i can explaine,a few years back i was in a pretty bad accident and i was still taking physical theripy. during all the battles,i was finally done with my phisical theripy yesterday" Kay said

"oh, i am so sorry for mentioning it Kay" kevin said with an apologetic tone "well, let me introduce every to you" I said "well you already met kevin trust me he is a lot nicer when you get to know him along with his preciselyness and perfection" i said jokingly she gigled " and the dancing funny man of the team, Mike" i said "do you have to embaress me in front of the new girl" Mike said " the sweet, little one of the team, Emily" i said

"hi, its great meet you Kay" Emily said nicely "the protective, and the one to help anyone at anytime of the day or night with a golden voice,Mia" i said "hey, its really great to meet you Kay maybe at some point me, you and Em can go shopping and get to know each other better" Mia said sweetly

"that be great" Kay said


	2. Chapter 2

A/n sorry i haven't post in a while i have been completly busy but anyway enjoy!

disclaimer : i dont own power rangers i only own Kay

Kays pov

I hate shopping but i liked hanging out with emily and mia they're so down to earth ."hey kay,why dont we call it a day" mia said on are way back we got some dinner. since we have been there for about 4 and a half hours once we got back to the house i went straight to bed.

****dream*****

"Kay,wait up your going to fast" a blonde little boy yelled/laughed. "thats the point of tag slow polk" an eight year old kay laughed. " no fair, Kay your as fast as an olympain runner,its not fair" a hispanic little boy said "ya, right." an eight year old kay said/giggled "kay, you need to slow down" the blonde little boy said while she ran into a car "KAY!" both the little boys yelled when a standbyer saw and called 911 an anbulance came. the blonde little boy went up to one of the paramedics "is my friend going to be ok." he said "were not sure kid"the paramedic said.

****end of dream****

still Kays pov

I dont know why I had that dream, oh my... I think i am regaining my memory back. "oh my god" I wispered to my self I turn to look at my clock 3:35 am "uhh" i moaned I rolled over and went back to sleep.

****Kays/jaydens merger dream**** *jaydens just observing in like a third person*

I look around and see that Im in the park. I hear people and I see kids tugging on a little girls hair and making fun of her "hey, knock it of, leave her alone." I yelled but they didnt hear me then I hear a little boy yell at them. " hey! leave her alone, unless you want something to deal with" he said the little kids ran off and he walked up to the girl who is crying. "are you ok" he said "yeah i think so,thank you for sticking up for me" she sniffled he bent down and wiped away her tears. "if that happens again I will scream and chase them away,do you want to play with my friend and me were really nice." he said "that would be great" she said "umm, whats yor name" the little boy asked "people call me Kay, whats yours." a six years old Kay asked "my friends call me Jay" Jay said "lets be friends" they both said at the same time they giggled. then they walked away and everything started to fade away while the kids were laughing.

****end of dream****

Jaydens Pov

I still think about her wondering if shes okay, how shes doing,but I can't get my mind off the new ranger Kay she seems so familliar. Like I already know her from somewhere, but she can't be my Kay, my Kay is probably still in the hospital taking therapy classes, last time I saw her she looked so terible and didn't evan remember me. I just wish i knew were she is . I looked over at the clock 6:45am well its time to train. I get out of bed and went to the indoor training area. I trained for an hour anda a half the others finally got up at 7:46. exept for Kay who got up at 7:05, then the gap sensor went off. "go go samurai" me,Kay,Mia,Mike,Emilyand kevin say in unison "samurai morpher, gold power" antonio said "red ranger ready" i said "pink ranger ready" Mia said "green ranger ready" Mike said "blue ranger ready" Kevin said "yellow ranger ready" Emily said "white ranger ready" Kay said

Kays pov

"Snow staff, icey blast" I shot at the moogers Ithen pulled out my spinsord and started hiting them left and right when i notice that some of them cornered Jayden I ran over ther to help him out "thanks Kay" Jayden said "no problem Jay" crap I can't believe that i said that the only person i call jay is my Jay darn it i hope he didn't catch that.

Jaydens pov

My eyes widened she called me Jay, I continued fighting off the moogers and we started fighting the Nighlok and we beat him down and we go mega and beat him down.

_**A/n so sorry I didnt update sooner I have been swamped with stuff to do and with the fact of writers block, but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter **_


	3. a birthday surprise

a birthday surprise

_**hey guys im back!i finally got my laptop fixed yay! well heres the story**_

**i dont own power rangers i only own Kay and "La Caberra" ok so i extreamly ship mike/mia i think they would make a great couple so if you don't like the pairing you don't have to read it ok but i would love it if you did read it! please review! and sorry if some things are misspelled i don't have spell check on my laptop and the words that are bold and italic are their thoughts **

the next day

Jaydens POV

me and Emily were trying to convine Mia to let Mentor cook dinner. "but,I really want to make Kay a special dinner" mia said "why is it so important that you make her a special dinner" emily asked sweetly _**I can seriously tell why mike is headover heals for for mia she is so kind and always thinks of others. **_"i wasn't snooping, but I was in her room to see if she had any dirty laundry and I saw on her calender that today is her birthday" mia said excitedly _**so Kay's birthday is the same day as my Kay's birthday**_. "Hey mia, why dont we take her out on a nice dinner at La Caberra but we dont tell her its a birthday dinner and surprise her when dessert comes" I said she smiled " a surprise dinner, I like that idea I should find my nicest dress and jewelery, La Caberra is a really fancey place! Jayden! go find a nice dress shirt, pants and shoes and tell Mike, Kevin,and Antonio. Em tell Kay to find her nicest dress ok. Go! they close at 9:30 and its almost eight." mia said _**wow mia's in some kind hurry to make Kay have a nice birthday**__._I thought I go straight to my room I put on the nicest clothes I have and brush my hair. in 12 minutes everyone is ready for Kays surprise dinner _**I plan to make sure this is her best birthday yet**__._ I thought

Kays POV

Emily told me to put on a nice dress and that we are going out to a nice fancy dinner. To celabrate me as the new addition to the team she said it was a tradition and that they did it for antonio when he joined the team. so I look everywhere for my nicest dress I own, but I can't seem to find one. I go over to mia " hey mia do you have a dress I can borrow? I can't find one for a fancy place like this" I ask " sure come in and lets see what we can find for you" mia said we find a nice red strapless dress that shows of my natural curves and has a red bow on the bottom round the butt, and some red heals.

Jaydens POV

I really hope Kay has a great time tonight. I really want this night to be perfect for her. considering the fact she's been in and out of a hospital for the last few years, so she was probobly in the hospital on her birthday last year so I want this night to be perfect for walks out "hey guys you ready" Kay says _**she looks so beautiful in that red dress,it hugs her body perfectly, she looks like an angel oh my god am I... falling for Kay. **_

Kays POV

the resturant looks amazing,everthing on the menu seems expensive. I cant believe their spending this much money on some celabration of the new addition to the team. I mean I would have been fine going to an inexpenive non formal resturants. "hey Kay, what are you getting I need some ideas everthing seems so good." mike and mia ask me in unison then looking at each other their like a love sick puppy that wont confess thier feelings. I giggled "umm I think I might get the linguini" I said it was the only thing that was the least exepensive considering it was only 14.95 dollors and everthing else is at least 23 dollars or more. when we ordered the food me and jayden both ordered the sweet tea at the same time it was kinda weird. but I shook it off while we waited for the food we talked about our day and just a basic celabration honsetly then the food came I was in awe the food looked amazing and it tasted incrediable "so everyone hows the food,mine is outstanding" emily and antonio asked together asks "incrediable" me and jayden said in unision again kinda wierd "delishious" everyone else said in unison "ok why does every one keep talking in unision it sounds creepy" kevin said anoyed "dude" antonio said "just enjoy your food and have fun" mike said "I ordered us some dessert" mia said not noticeing I saw her winking at jayden_** I'm confused **_. then all of a sudden the server comes with a big chocolate cake. and the guys start singing me a happy birthday _how'd they know it was my birthday _ "come on make a wish birthday girl, then we can go to the house and Party til we drop" mike said I closed my eyes and made my wish _**I wish I could remember my life before my accident **_I blow out my candles "how did you guys know it was my birthday?" i asked "well do you remember when I came in your room and asked you if you had any dirty laundry that needed to be washed?" mia asked "yeah" I said " well I saw your calender and saw that you marked that today is your birthday" mia answered "so you planned this?" I asked " no, actually jayden planned this he wanted to make sure you had the best birthday yet since you have been in and out of the hospital alot for your physical theripy sessions, and that you probobly spent your last birthday in the hosptial" mia answered _**aww thats so sweet of him! **_my stomach feels a bit tingly and am I blushing _**oh my god I...I think I like jayden!**_

**a/n thanks guys for reading! i know i havent posted i a while but i am now and i made sure it was a nice long one, what can we do when a laptops breaks and you dont have an all day acsess to a library! I hope you really enjoyed it! please like and review!**


	4. Kay's name vote

chapter 4

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't been posting in a while! I was a bit busy with school, we have had some tests and projects and I have been pretty busy with dance, but I have now cleared my schedual and figured out how and when to do everything.**

**this is not an update, in my next chapter Kay's full name will be mentioned so, I am having you the readers to decide what her full name is going to be. The choices for her first, middle, and last name is below when you have picked what you like, write it in the reviews or pm me. So get pick'in!**

Kay's first name's:

Kayla

Kaylee

Kaylea ( pronounced KAY-LEE-A)

Kaylinn

Kaycee

Kayden (i just had to add that one! lol)

Kaydlinn or Kaydlin ( pronounced like Kaitlinn)

Kay's Middle name's:

Anna

Aria

Gabriella

Gwen

Jade

keira (pronounced as kira)

Melanie

Kay's Last name's:

Cassidy

Grier

Hart

Novoa

Mills

Montgomery

Winters

**Oviously,which ever name has the most votes will be the winner. And which ever people that choose them will get a shout out in the next update! I need at least 15 votes, so I can figure out which name is the winner!**


End file.
